Remember
by Writer of the North
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to know what all the characters are thinking? This story is a portal into their minds and greatest fears. There are possibilities of what may have happened and what may still happen.
1. Chapter 1 My son

Day one

Character- Brom

Word count- 105

As I look through the window of time and stare at my son, I wish I could be with him. So many times I tried to tell him; hinted at it, hoped that he would realize it. The first time I saw him staring up at me with his mother's eyes I cried.

The only thing I could give him was a blessing, a hope that he would have a good life away from conflict. But when he came to me asking about Dragons and Riders fifteen years later I feared for the worst. A blessing and I curse; he had become a dragon rider.


	2. Chapter 2 love

**Day two**

**Character- Arya**

**Word count- 109**

I stare at the fairth I made of him wandering why I can't just tell him. I make excuses, saying I'm too old for him or, I still love Faloin. Even that loving him would distract him from his duties.

Deep inside me I know I love him. I realized that long ago, but for some reason I haven't been able to tell him.

As I walk towards his tent. I reconcile with myself and decide to tell him. I knock on the post and wait for an answer. I hear his voice and steel myself for the worst. When I walk in I immediately say "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3 a prisoner

**Day 3**

**Character- Shruikan**

**Word count- 104**

A prisoner, is that what I am? I have lived so much of my life in this Dark castle, I don't know anymore. I know he's not my rider though; she died long ago at his hands. Yet I lived, I had to live in this hell. I wish I had died long ago, instead of being controlled by his dark magic. He binds me to him and makes me do his bidding.

Thorn gives me hope, a hope that I don't have to live this way. I can live a life away from this Egg-Breaker and traitor. A life where I am free.


	4. Chapter 4 Saying goodbye

Day four

Character- Selena

Word count- 99

I look at my new born son and sigh. Eragon, yes Brom would approve of that name. I know I am going to have to leave him. I trust my brother Garrow to raise him properly though. In knowing Brom will find Eragon I prepare to leave.

I beg my brother to keep him at least till the father gets there. I say goodbye and start the journey to what I know will end in my death.

I know Eragon will be happy I just wish I could have saved Murtagh to. Silent tears roll down my smooth face.


	5. Chapter 5 regrets

Day five

Character- Morzan

Word count- 97

I wish I hadn't wasted the better part of my life this way. When I helped Galbatorix steal Shruikan I didn't think that this would happen. I knew something bad would happen, but not this bad.

Throwing my sword at my only son? Killing helpless people, villages worth, what has happened to me?

I prayed to whatever god was out there to help me. When Brom killed me I was so happy to be freed of my burdens. I wish people hadn't hated me so. I hope and pray my son will be better then me.


	6. Chapter 6 what freedom?

**Day six**

**Character- Murtagh**

**Word count-101**

I cry, secretly, praying for deliverance. I hope though I know it's foolish that Eragon would come and rescue me. I try everyday to change my true name, Lone Rider, but my attempts are feeble.

When Galbatorix slay Oromis and Glaedr by my own had my last hope besides my brother faded into a dim memory.

I am weak I say to myself. No rider would wake up screaming because of his dreams. Though Thorn helps me struggle through this living hell it is still unbearable. Now my only hope is that Eragon will slay Galbatorix and I will be free.


	7. Chapter 7 loss

Yay a reviewer! Someone actually reads this! Here's another one.

Day 7

Character- Eragon

Words- 120

I have lost so many father figures. I have lost Garrow my uncle, Brom my actual father, Ajihad leader of the Varden, and Oromis my master. How come so many people have to die just to kill a tyrant? I am only eighteen years old, but I have experienced more death then a sixty year old. I have killed thousands of men under the excuse of 'it must be done to un-throne Galbatorix'.

I just wish this war to be over. So I sit here on the eve of the final battle writing this. Tomorrow we will either win and Alagaesia will have peace, or we will be defeated and we will be captured, enslaved, or killed. We will win.


	8. Chapter 8 Alone

**Day eight**

**Character- Glaedr**

**Word count-99**

Alone! So alone! Why did that Oath-breaker-murderer-rider-of-my-nest-mate have to kill my rider? Why? Why was I to be left alone in this world with only Saphira and Eragon as company?

Those two are our last hope. They are the only hope that I won't be enslaved by that oath-breaker. The only hope that Alagaesia won't plunge into a darker darkness. If they perish there is truly no hope for Alagaesia. It is already dark where I am. I am plagued by haunting memories of battles past. It reeks like death, my mind is filled with war, death, and emptiness.


	9. Chapter 9 Hidden Passion

**Warning- sex- vague**

**Day nine**

**Character- Brom-Selena**

**Words- 95**

Passion courses through his veins. Their lips meet again in fiery heat. It tastes of strawberries, her favorite fruit. He kisses her again as if he will never see her again, which is highly likely. She can feel his need against her inner thigh but it is soon gone as his tongue ravishes her body. She wriggles under him, desperate for his touch. "Please, I need y-"she manages to say.

"Shhh I know" he travels farther down, his white teeth flash a smile. He does the unthinkable. They are to lovers that shouldn't be together.


	10. Chapter 10 Simply Remember

Day 10

Character- Eragon

Words-101

It had been nine years since the war ended. Nine years since she died. Nine years since he smote the tyrants head from his shoulders. And it had been nine years since the old castle collapsed with him and Saphira still inside it. He stood next to Nasuada on the stage which was by the site of the old castle. She spoke up and said "We are here today to remember the many men and women who gave their lives so that we may live in peace on this day, nine years ago. Please join me in a moment of silence."


	11. Chapter 11 in the chasms of the minds

Day 11

Character- Roran

Word count- 107

They are all there, all the faces of the hundreds of men I have killed. There are others to. My mother and father, Aunt Selena and even old Brom. Their skin is an Ivory- blue hue. It is sickening to see. My beloved says I scream in my sleep. Eragon says that even he can sometimes hear them. Though the whole Varden seems to be littered with men such as I. even I, the Varden's highest ranking General is plagued by these nightmares. I can not imagine what it is like for my cousin. It must be a tenfold worse for Galbatorix though, if he even cares.


	12. Chapter 12 Pain

Day- 12

Character- Oromis

Word count- 108

Pain. That's the only thing. It courses through him, pounding on his frail body. It threatens to send him over the edge that is so near. It is an edge without the partner of his mind and heart waiting for him. Again a shot of pain goes through him and again. His partner of his heart and mind was flying downwards trying to save him, pouring energy into him. He was fading though. No amount of energy could save him now. It was sapping his strength, depleting his reserves. Finally with one more shot of pain he starts falling into a sleep he will never wake up from…..


	13. Chapter 13 Home

Day 13

Character- Saphira, when in egg

Word count- 108

My home is so warm. There is a fire within me. It burns me when he is near. Every time the chosen one gets close it starts burning. Almost as if it is telling me to escape, to get free of my home. The fire is my friend though. I love it. One day though I listen to the fire within me. I start attacking my home, tearing it apart with my sharp teeth and claws. There is a small speck of light that is not my own. I try more vigorously to tear apart my home. And there the chosen one is, he is waiting for me.


	14. Chapter 14 Remember

Day 14

Character- Arya

Word count- 101

Remember what it was like before this all happened? Before the defeat and the last hope was lost. We all had so much hope in Eragon, before it was torn away with the flick of a wrist and a few words. If he had only listened to us, heeded our words then maybe we would not be in such a predicament. If only his heart did not get in the way of his mind, if only…. they did not love each other. She had enjoyed the moment instead of thinking about the future and what the consequences were of her love.


	15. Chapter 15 sunrise

Day 15

Character- Eragon

Words- 94

Reds, yellows, oranges, pinks, and purples spanned the sky and his two favorite people in the world were eclipsed by the colors. The reflection of the sunrise shown brightly against the clear water of the river, the reflection making the sunrise ten times more beautiful. His hand rested on his dragon's neck while his arm wrapped around his lovers waist, pulling her close. He was surrounded my good people and nothing could disturb them as they watched the beautiful sight before them, not even Galbatorix himself. All was good and right in the world.


	16. Chapter 16 Red

Day 16

Character- Eragon

Words- 105

Red, the color of blood among other things. It was the color of Zar'oc, Misery, the color of Thorn the cursed dragon of his cursed brother. Red was also the only color Eragon saw now. Many men died around him. Their dying screams echoing in his mind, going on forever. Bloodshed everywhere, no one could escape it, not even Galbatorix who created it all. Suddenly blood erupted; he was completely blinded by red blood. Red was now truly everywhere, it burned, dragon blood. The mighty red dragon, Thorn, was no more. Slain because he was deemed weak by a man who loved the color red.


	17. Chapter 17 longing

Day 17

Character- Arya

Words- 112

Today he left, off to start a new life

He wants to marry her

It just tears my heart out

Why oh why did he have to be so stupid

He wants to marry her

I care for him but he doesn't see it.

Why oh why did he have to be so stupid

I miss him so

I care for him but he doesn't see it

I ask him 'why', he doesn't answer

I miss him so

I just can't take it anymore

I ask him 'why' he doesn't answer

It just tears my heart out

I just cant take it anymore

Today he left off to start his new life


	18. Chapter 18 It has come

Day 18

Character- unknown Varden member

Words- 102

Today was the day, the day that they risked their lives for a free country, the day that would determine the rest of their lives; it was also the kind of day that you knew it was going to rain on. The rain poured down by the gallons as the Varden steeled themselves for the final battle. The rain had soaked some of their well made plans, ruining them forever. That didn't matter though. All that mattered was that they were facing Galbatorix today and he was going down. The final horn sounded signaling they begin the battle. It was upon them.


	19. Chapter 19 Rain

Day 19

Character-?

Words-114

Rain. Such a simple words caused so many different emotions. Sadness, despair, and loss, but it also has a sense of hope. The old was being washed away for the new to grow. Your old life was full pain death and hatred, so maybe just maybe after it rained your life would be better, fresher, and if you are lucky happier. The cycle seems to repeat itself though. The despair and loss take over again and soon you are hoping for it to rain again, and it does. It's a continuous cycle. It's inevitable for the happiest days of your life not to end. Your life must be full of utter confusion and change.


	20. Chapter 20 Happy family

**Well I found this in my notebook while I was writing Chapter 16 of Twin Dragons. I had completely forgotten I had written this. **

Day 20

Character- Eragon

Words- 119

Eragon walked around the remnants of his home- Carvahall. Nothing remains but his Father's house, expertly hidden to all who did not know it was there. Eragon walk back to his house, the door is blown wide open and leaves have blown in scattered across the floor. He walk inside and there it is, the proof he has been looking for, a fairth. The fairth is of his mother holding him with a big smile on her face, and Brom has his arm around Selena, a smile also graced his face. He now had proof; they were a happy family, no matter how short of a time. He looked around his father's house and smiled _this is home…_

**I know Brom never saw Selena again after they conceived Eragon, but I like this, even if it isn't quite true to the book.**


	21. Chapter 21 Shadow

Day 21

Character- Arya

Words- 106

Eragon was about to deliver the final blow to Galbatorix. Saphira had Shrukin pinned and had a hold of his neck to hold him there. Suddenly Eragon looked over at me and smiled, his foot on Galbatorix's chest and he has a spell to hold Galbatorix down for good measure. "What do you say, my love? Should we kill him?" I couldn't get the words out in time Galbatorix some, how managed to get out of his restraints and stand up and pierce Eragon's heart. A shadow fell over the world as Eragon's lifeless body fell to the ground a red stain already forming on his armor.


	22. Chapter 22 what has happened?

Day 22

Character- Roran-Eragon

Words-127

"Roran, what has happened to us? We were best friends, we confided our greatest fears in each other, and heck we even pulled pranks on uncle Garrow together! What has happened to us? How come you no longer talk to me?" asked Eragon

"You lost that forever when you put Saphira and Arya and all your little Varden friends above your family. We tried to get your attention back, but it was in vain. You had forgotten us. So we simply quit trying. I'm sorry Eragon, but on that day we quit trying I no longer considered you my brother. That still holds true. Good-bye Eragon slayer of shades Kings and Raz'ac." Roran said, he turned to walk away a silent tear running down his chiseled face.


	23. Chapter 23 The End

Day 23

Character- Roran

Words-89

Roran glanced up and smiled at Eragon while the wall came tumbling down around him. This was it; this was his final moment on this sweet earth. He would leave his wife and his unborn child behind alone with only a few to look after them. He didn't even get to say good-bye. A moment of regret washed over him as he stood in ruined door frame of the keep. He watched the Varden run and his eyes connected with Eragon's one last time and the wall finally fell…

**Do I think this is how it ends for Roran? Nope. I know for a fact he lives but I thought that this wound make a good drama scene. If you haven't read the excerpt check it out at Shurtugal (dot) com (without the spaces.) **


	24. Chapter 24 It's all good

Day 24  
Character-Arya  
Words- 83

The birds chirped singing to one another. The pond was cool and refreshing while Arya, Eragon and even Saphira swam around in it. Everything in the world was right. Galbatorix was dead; a new government in place and the rider's were blossoming into something great, better then what they were before. Saphira moved her tail causing a tidal wave of water to wash over Arya and Eragon, completely throwing them on to the opposite shore. Arya laughed, all was good in the world!


	25. Chapter 25 Live life!

Day 25

Character-Arya

Words- 112

"Arya you need to live life! Don't mope around, being all 'Woe is me'." declared Angela

"But..." Arya tried to interject.

" Don't even think about the excuse of being with the Varden! That has nothing to do with what I'm talking about. So say Eragon loves you and has said this on multiple occasions, take him up on the offer. Don't say you are to old for him! Heck I'm 92 years old and I look perfectly fine. It doesn't matter how old you are when you are immortal. Oh look here he is now!" Angela then pushed Arya right into Eragon; a blush forming on both Eragon and Arya's faces.


	26. Chapter 26 Six years

Day 26

Character-Eragon

Words-105

Today it had been six years since that day, the day that Saphira hatched for him. That had been the moment when his life had changed forever. When he looked back, he saw mostly pain and change, but when he looked forwards, he saw hope and love. He whooped as Saphira spun in the air avoiding Thorn's playful attack. He smiled at his brother before Saphira dove towards Evander, Arya astride him. There was still evil in the world, yet to be vanquished, but he realized that sometimes, it is good to have fun, so when you look back it's not all pain and suffering.


	27. Chapter 27 Lets go!

Day 27

Character-Eragon

Words-97

"Come on lets go!" cried Eragon as he hopped up Saphira before settling in the saddle. Murtagh and Arya were soon mimicking his movements on their own dragons.

"Right behind you brother!" said Murtagh as Thorn started taking off, Saphira was already in the air hovering and waiting for the other two, while Evander was doing the same as Thorn. Today they were leaving to explore new lands and bring Alagaesia's newfound peace to the rest of the world. Galbatorix had been dead for ten years now, and the riders were leaving Alagaesia forever never to return.


	28. Chapter 28 Cabin fever

Day 28

Character- Eragon

Words- 80

Today was his fifteenth birthday, his last birthday before he became a man. He yearned to go somewhere, to see new things. His life on their farm was good, but... he felt like he was missing something. Garrow ridiculed him for his 'foolishness' saying "What, going into the Spine and risking your life isn't enough for you?" All he wanted for his birthday was to leave. Little did he know less then six months later his wish would come true.

**I don't know about this one, but whatever. I hope you liked it though. Happy late birthday to me!**


	29. Chapter 29 The cruel world

Day 29

Character- Eragon

Words-83

No, no this could not be true! Eragon stared in horror at the now lifeless form of Arya. Falling to his knees he cradled Arya's body, tears falling freely from his eyes, staining her tunic further. It felt like someone had ripped yet another piece of his heart out. If it were not for the red bloodstain on her once green tunic, it would look like she was simply sleeping. He wasn't ready to say good-bye, no it could not be true.


	30. Chapter 30 This could not be real

**I know it's been awhile, and I'm sorry, life has finally caught up to me and I don't like it. **

Day 30

Character- Eragon

Words-118

Blood. Blood was everywhere. It spurted out around him forming fine mist and puddles, covering everything within its reach. The faces, not the blood disturbed him though. They were familiar faces, faces or Roran, Orik, Brom, Garrow, Oromis, Arya, Nasuada and even Orrin. He tried vainly to stop but it seemed as if his body would not obey his mind no matter how hard he tried to make it. So the heads of his friends and family kept toppling one after another in a sick thudding beat. _No! NO this could not be real!_ But it was real and Eragon could to nothing to stop himself from killing the only people in the world that cared for him...


	31. Chapter 31 Him

Day 31

Character- Nasuada

Words-108

There was hope. For the first time in one hundred years, there was actual flesh and blood _hope. _The majestic sapphire dragon parted the crowds of the Varden like rock parted waves that crashed upon it. Nasuada sighed happily to herself. The egg had finally hatched and hope was finally restored. A man behind the sparkling She-Dragon caught her eye. Hair as black a night graced his head, and skin as white as snow adored his body. He rode a grey war-horse, a grim look on his face almost as if he didn't want to be here. The instant she saw him she knew _he _was the one.


	32. Chapter 32 Heat of the moment

Day 32

Character- Galbatorix

Words-92

The heat seeped into every pore of his body, causing a thick sheen of sweat to form over his lean body. It was hot, so so hot. In his wildest dreams he had never imagined anything the likes of this. The Beor mountains glittered in the distance almost seeming to mock him. Why had he been so stupid? The desert was no place for man nor elf. Nothing lived here save a few lizards, few and far. He had to make it, he just had to. Death would not claim him yet.


	33. Chapter 33 This must end

**Day 33**

**Character- Eragon**

**Words-115**

He would do this! He would do this for all his brothers and sisters he had lost. As he charged towards Galbatorix, sword raised above his head, their faces appeared in his mind, giving him determination to end this once and for all. This had gone on to long and it had to end, NOW, not when it was convenient for the Counsel of Elders but now. He had lost too many to forget, to forget the pain he felt. Red filled his vision, blocking out everything but his enemy in front of him. With two sweeps of his blue blade, his enemy was dead. For the first time in ten years, he felt peace...


	34. Chapter 34 She's gone

Day 34

Character- Galbatorix

Words-96

The shocking whiteness of the walls greeted him first as he opened his leaded eyelids. He was in a gigantic round, pure white room. Round windows varying in size were spaced evenly apart on the walls. A ledge twenty feet up from the white marble floor housed fifty chairs and in those chairs sat the Elders,

The regal Elf before him, Vrael, spoke first. "Galbatorix, former rider of Jarnunvösk, what had befallen you and your now dead comrades?"

All he could manage to say was "I lost her... I lost her..." sorrow encompassed his whole form.


	35. Chapter 35 Falling

Day 35

Character- Galbatorix

Words-116

He was a monster. This never would have happened been such a brutish idiot! She would still be here to guide him to make the right choices. He stumbled through the muddy ground, not even caring what happened to him. In the distance, he saw a house sitting by itself with leagues of land around it, fertile with crops. He paid no heed to the beautiful surroundings nor the impending clouds overhead, instead just continuing his maddening journey to nowhere. He just kept on walking. Not seeing the large ditch used for irrigation ahead. There was a brief falling sensation before he hit his head on a rock and passed out cold, dead to the world.

**If you haven't noticed the past few 'chapters' have been about Galbtorix... maybe you should check out my new Galbatorix story :) *****Hint hint***


	36. Chapter 36 Earth

Day 36

Character- Eragon

Words-101

He had died to save him; Brom had taken the dagger to save Eragon's life. The earth came up and seemed to swallow Brom whole as Eragon spoke those two words, burying his unknown father. He was forever encased in diamond, serving as a bright beacon of love, remembrance and hope for the future. He backed away from the tomb as Saphira turned it into diamond. His own tears seeming to echo the diamond on his face. Murtagh clasped him on the shoulder as he stopped backing away. He turned, giving the diamond tomb one last mournful look before walking away.


	37. Chapter 37 They're happy

Day 37

Character- Galbatorix

Words-113

The cold ocean water glimmered below them, inviting them to take a swim. He glanced down at Jarnunvösk and grinned as he ran his fingers through the cloud overhead. He silently asked her _Do you want to take a swim?_ Not answering him through words, she plunged; her dark purple scales glittered in the bright summer sunlight. He let out a whoop of excitement, before taking a deep breath and holding it as the bitter cold water encased them, rider and dragon. Her strong legs pushed them along underwater as she glanced back at him, giving him a dragon smile, before quickly swimming to the surface, bursting forth in a rainbow of colors.


	38. Chapter 38 Murder

Day 38

Character- Galbatorix

Words-142

"Drop your sword now, murderer!" said the Elder, madness and sorrow lacing his voice. Galbatorix seemed not to hear him, not even noticing the sharp blade now piercing his skin, causing blood to slowly trickle out. "So be it then," declared the Eldar. As he drew back his sword to plunge it into his opponent's chest, Galbatorix whipped around, carving a red line with his sword from the man's right hip, through his abdomen, and across the mans left breast. Coming to a complete stop for a millisecond, as the old man stepped back out of reflex, Galbatorix's sword changed directions, beheading the Elder rider.

Wiping the blood on the dead man's clothes, much as he did earlier, he re-sheathed his sword, blinking a few times, seeming to come back to reality. He suddenly ran off, screaming back to the god-forsaken desert.


	39. Chapter 39 Hatching

Day 39

Character- Arya

Words-122

As she walked towards where Saphira lay in the stone of broken nests and shattered eggs a green glint caught her eye. Walked towards the glint a familiar oval shape came into her view. Gasping in surprise at the ivory-laced green dragon egg, she picked it up. She cradled it in her arms _how can this be?_ It started shaking in her grasp, almost vibrating. Suddenly a dent appeared in it. Saphira almost completely forgotten, she stared transfixed by the sight before her. With one last peck at the emerald shell, the small dragon burst forth against her body. A searing white pain rushed through her body, her right hand smoldering the most as the gedwèy ignasia burnt itself into her hand.


	40. Chapter 40 The last three feet

Day 40

Character-Murtagh

Words- 101

Blood gushed out of his dragon's tail, the last three feet gone, bitten off by the now dead elder golden dragon. Thorn sped down to the ground angling away from the ruined city of Gil'ead. Murtagh, now free of Galbatorix's possession muttered a few words in a futile attempt to stop the rapid bleeding. He could feel Thorn weakening with every wing flap. The ground a mere two-hundred feet away, his wing beats stopped, instead gliding down. He crashed to the ground hard, dirt and dust settling in his open wounds. If Murtagh did not heal him soon, he would die.


	41. Chapter 41 Rebuilding

Day 41

Character-Eragon-Roran

Words-105

Ash swirled around Eragon, and next to him, Roran. They stood on the now bleak hill where Horst's magnificent house once lay. It was now completely gone, with only the rock foundation marking the location. The rest of what was once Carvahall spread out before their feet. In the distance was an open field, graced only by the ruins of a burnt house and a collapsed barn, the fields sparse of vegetables. "I am going to rebuild it, all of it." Spoke Roran breaking the silence.

"No, _we_, all of us, all of Carvahall are going to rebuild it." Eragon said, clasping his cousin's shoulder.


	42. Chapter 42 Hiding

Day 42

Character- Morzan

Words-125

The sun beat down upon his bare back. The gutted lizard lay before him; reaching out with his mind to the den, he found two more lizards that would soon become dinner. Also gutting the large lizards that he had brought out and killed he started back to the cave, their current 'residence'. He brushed his now unruly black hair out of his eyes before mumbling a word in the ancient language to bring him up to the cave. His red male dragon trained with Galbatorix's once green but now magic-turned black dragon, Shruikan. Morzan threw the lizards down by the fire and grabbed his water skin, downing the whole thing in a few long gulps. He just hoped this hiding would not last long.


	43. Chapter 43 Urgal horns

Day 43

Character- Brom

Words-104

Grasping his sword tightly he swung around, facing the Urgal that was charging him, horns bared, yet again. He side-stepped as the Urgal drew near to him and raised his sword to shoulder level and with one clean swipe, struck the Urgals head from it's shoulders. Brom wiped the black Urgal blood from his sword and re-sheathed it. He grabbed the head from the ground by its yellow horns and began to walk back towards Carvahall. Morn greeted him on the edge of town. Brom tossed the head into his arms saying gruffly, "Hang it above your door or something." And with that he walked away.


	44. Chapter 44 Death

Day 44

Character- Galbatorix

Words-177

In their frenzy to escape the all consuming fire, black arrows were loosed by the dozen, the projectiles flying everywhere, even into their own people.

A roar was heard soon followed by a crashing and crunching sound- a sound never good in battle; it was Jarnunvösk. He stepped over countless bodies, their owners unknown, to get to her. She lay with her wings at odd angles- neck extended strait in front of her body, spear like in appearance. Not caring for the wounds that were obvious on his body, he collapsed on his knees by her large purple head._ It is over dear one, I am finished._

_No! No! I will not believe it!_ His gedwèy ignasia shone brightly as he attempted to heal her, his strength fading rapidly.

_No Galbatorix... it is no use... there is no way- the arrows among other things are too deep. Just... know that I love you... don't... don't lose your way..._ and with that, she was gone. He looked around, all he saw was motionless bodies, they were all gone.


	45. Chapter 45 Abuse

Day 45

Character-Murtagh

Words-107

He was only three. He was only three by his life would never be the same again. His back was cleaved open by his own father. His own flesh and blood! He barely survived if it had not been for a lowly gardener. All he wondered was _why? Why did his daddy treat him this way? Why did he make him hurt so badly?_**  
**Why did his father beat him so? He was a good little boy. He always behaved, yet the beating never stopped. He tried hiding but his father always found him and punished him more. He never even apologized after.


	46. Chapter 46 Flying

Day 46

Character- Eragon

Words-98

The sight before them was eerily beautiful. The blue-green waters of Lake Isenstar shone very different form the red blood stain next to it. Gilead was demolished- gone nothing remained but blood and ashes. Next to red and blue stood the regal white of the Elvin encampment and between that and the blue-green waters of the lake lay the golden mass of Glaedr. Eragon could just barely make out the fleshy imprint of color against the mighty golden dragon that was his late master Oromis.

_If only I had more power I could have prevented this... _thought Eragon.


	47. Chapter 47 Guilt

Day 47

Character- Arya

Words-119

This was the third time he had done this. The third time he had openly declared his love for her, and again- she had necessarily shattered his young, fragile heart. The moonlight lit the path through the dense forest that only she knew. At the end of it lay her hiding place, a pond with a small stream running into it. The ten-foot cliff at one end had the stream running over it causing a trickling waterfall. Shaking her head as if to rid her mind of her guilty thoughts Arya stripped down, climbed the small granite cliff and did a swan dive down into the cool water, clearing her head and for now, washing her guilt away.


	48. Chapter 48 The child is a monster

Day 48

Character-Horst

Words-112

It was a monster, neither dead nor alive. His own child was a living corpse. When he was presented his child by Angela, he dropped the child, attempting to end its life. Before it fell more then a foot though, the she-elf Arya had stopped the babe's rapid decent with her magic. Grasping the child in one arm, Angela's other hand came into contact with his face, hard. She turned back towards the tent that his wife lay in, his monster of a child still in her arms. He could hear her speaking to Elain, probably telling her his reaction. He had to get rid of that monster, one way or another.

**I assure you I wrote this BEFORE Inheritance. Maybe I can just tell the future.**


	49. Chapter 49 Do I have a heart?

Day 49

Character- Islanzadi

Words-114

Fresh blood ran down her arms saying it was going to stain her, but it never did, at least on the outside. The inside was a different story. Her heart had hundreds of scars on it, and now... now she was not even sure she still had a heart. How could you still have a living, beating heart if you killed your one and only mate? The mate that made you who you are, the mate that you had lived most of your life with, the mate you had a child with. If you had a heart, how could you murder that person? She washed away the blood that 'stained' her, hoping to forget.


	50. Chapter 50 She's back

Day 50

Character-Angela

Words-93

Solembum jumped up into her lap and started licking her thumb with his barbed tongue.

"What?" asked Angela.

_Something interesting is about to happen in Nasuada's tent. You may want to see it._

"If you insist it is really worth my time." Angela said as she left her acid green tent towards Nasuada's cherry red tent. She arrived in a few minutes to find only a few people in the tent for a change. Only Roran, Nasuada, herself and one other woman, whom she had an irking suspicion on who she was. Selena.


	51. Chapter 51 Dear Eragon

Day 51

Character- Selena

Words-130

_My dearest Eragon,_

_When you find this, I will be long gone. I hope you know why I made the decision I did with my life. I know, however horrible they were, I do not regret them, for if I did not make them, I would have never met your father. The only regret I truly have is I did not save your half-brother from the monster that my husband turned into. You see when I first married Morzan, he was a charming smart 'young' man. Believing he was truly this man, I ran off and married him. I do not mean to ramble about why I made the choices in my life so I am ending this now._

_Go with my blessing and the love of a mother._

_Selena _


	52. Chapter 52 You broke my heart

Day 52

Character- Eragon-Arya

Words-212

Arya paced back and forth in front of Eragon wringing her hands. "Eragon I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you, for no reason. It was selfish and stupid of me. Do you forgive me?"

"You know I do Arya." stated Eragon

"Do you still love me?" asked Arya weakly

Faulting Eragon said "Arya..." Again, Eragon spoke up quietly. "Arya... when you rejected me, you broke my heart. I was fully committed to loving you with my heart, mind and body and you just stepped on me and pushed me away. I basically proposed to you, I was willing to give my heart to you or for you and you didn't care." Eragon said quietly

"Oh Eragon, but I did care! Sometimes to see how much you actually love somebody is to let them go. I thought I was doing the right thing when I told you I didn't love you. I thought you would be better with someone younger, I didn't want to end up like Linnea." Sobbed Arya.

"Arya I no idea you felt that way. It changes nothing though. I'm sorry Arya, but I don't love you anymore. You waited to long. Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again"


	53. Chapter 53 The Elves hold grudges

Day 53

Character-Eragon

Words-114

Eragon was jolted out of his brooding when Saphira's bulk landed on the ground with a resounding thud. Eragon descended from Saphira soon followed by Arya. They were greeted by Queen Islanzadi herself along with a few of her unrecognizable Elvin lords. They proceeded onto the command tent. Along the way, they passed Glaedr's golden form. Sorrow welled up in Eragon. There was a persistent lump in his throat, and no mater how many times he swallowed, it refused to go away. The lump did not go away till the golden form was out of sight. Angry glares followed their movements to Islanzadi's tent. _Saphira…._ Eragon murmured quietly. _Why do their stares follow us?_


	54. Chapter 54 Hunting

Day 54

Character-Eragon

Words-108

The high, cool mountain air of the Spine stung his lungs as he climbed. With his quiver on his back and bow in hand, he was hunting... yet again. Underneath his layers of clothes, he was sweating. It may have been mid winter, in the mountains in northern Alagaesia, but he had been hiking all morning. He stopped for a breather and glanced down at his feet. To his surprise, there were fresh deer tracks, maybe five minutes old! Immediately regaining any energy he had lost with this new shot of adrenaline, he set off after the small herd of deer. His family would not starve this week!


	55. Chapter 55 I'll stay

Day 55

Character-Arya

Words-104

His silent pleading eyes bore into her own empty emerald ones. "Please... Arya... stay with me." He almost begged her. She was being assaulted on all sides, by Eragon's pleading eyes and words and also her and Firnen's own feelings towards the thought of leaving the sapphire pair. But... she had her duty as queen back in Elesmera, a duty to her people, the people that she had spent less then half her life with...

The words were like lead in her mouth, each one holding so much weight. "Okay Eragon... I will stay... and not just around the first bend of the river."


	56. Chapter 56 Vanquisher of Snails

Day 56

Character- Roran-Eragon

Words-92

"So what is your full name now, titles and all?" asked Roran curiously.

Taking a deep breath Eragon began reciting it. "Eragon Shadeslayer, Bane of the Raz'ac, kingslayer, leader of the riders, rider of Saphira Brightscales, Vanquisher of snails, Bromson." He said it so fast that it was hard for Roran to catch it all.

"Vanquisher of snails?" a slightly confused and curious look crossed his face.

"It was something I acquired while on Vroenguard. There are these giant snails called Snalgli. Rather ferocious things... though they do make some delicious bacon."


	57. Chapter 57 In the search for food

Day 57

Character-Galbatorix

Words-119

The streets of the lower district of Illrea were eerily silent, very out of character for the bustling city. The bark of a stray dog broke the silence; he jumped at the sudden unexpected noise. A rubbish bin outside of the Bakers sat half full of crumbs, parchment... ant a dozen sweet rolls! They were slightly burnt, unsellable, but still edible for someone who was on the verge of starving to death like himself. He crept forward crouched down, avoiding the bright strips and patches of moonlight. He snatched the sweet rolls up with his small hands and dumped then into his tattered tunic. He ran away, still crouched down, back towards the house he and his mother inhabited.


	58. Chapter 58 The unending pain

Day 58

Character- Angela

Words-120

He was gone... they had been bonded for a mere month... and he was stolen... mutated... violated and no longer hers. It physically hurt her. The black magic that aided with the theft had burnt her palm with the gedwèy ignasia black. Occasionally she caught herself speaking to herself, asking a simple question, showing her dragon a 'miracle' or teaching him, except... he was not there. That oath-breaker thief and his traitor friend had stolen him from her, never to be returned. She understood the thief's pain from losing a dragon, but why would you inflict your pain onto another. Why make someone else have the same fate as you were destined? It just did not make sense to her.

**You have to have read _'Galbatorix and his road to madness'_ to fully get this one, but I feel it somewhat explains what any rider would feel like after losing their dragon.**


	59. Chapter 59 Thanksgiving

Day 59

Character- Eragon

Words-194

"Pass the potatoes if you would Eragon?" Asked Katrina as she passed the green beans on to Roran after scooping herself a serving. Eragon Obeyed wordlessly before glancing over to Arya and giving her a brief smile.

_See, this wasn't as bad as you thought it would be is it? _He asked, his mind touching her.

_I still do not quite get why we are all sitting around feasting on this poor large bird, but it is enjoyable nonetheless. _She replied maintaining eye contact with him.

_Years ago, at least for us humans in Palencar valley, there was an especially bad harvest. The villagers were starving and winter was not even half over. From the north came an old man who taught them how to survive the harsh climate of the spine through gathering, hunting and fishing. Once they had mastered what the man had taught them, they feasted on the fruits of their labor and gave thanks to the man. To this day, we Palencar decedents celebrate this day; we call it the day of Thanksgiving. _And with that Eragon shoved a heaping spoon of mashed potatoes in his mouth, grinning at Arya.

**Have a Happy Thanksgiving to all you fellow Americans out there!**


	60. Chapter 60 The letter left with Gertrude

Day 60

Character- Brom

Words- 136

_Roran , _

_Do not ask why Eragon has left, only know that he has. I have gone with him to watch over the young idiot to make sure he does not make senseless mistakes. Your father died for a noble reason, do not be ashamed or guilty over his death. There is nothing you could have done to help him. _

_The 'strangers' as the villagers call them, are properly named Raz'ac, watch out for them, they are a nasty bunch. Whatever you do, do **not **pursue us; it is a fruitless cause that will only get you hurt. Instead, take all of Carvahall to Narda, due west over the Spine, from there travel the coast till you reach Surda, only there will you be safe. _

_Farewell Roran Garrowson, watch over those you love,_

_Brom the Storyteller_


	61. Chapter 61 the decision

Day 61

Character- Arya

Words- 116

Her hair whipped around her face as she looked around. They were getting closer; she could smell their wretched odor already. The big hulking bodies searched frantically for her, ordered to by their 'master', the shade Durza. Not wanting to give away her position she did not cast out her mind for help, nor use a burst of magic. Instead, she sat up in the largest tree in the area, thinking a way to get herself out of this mess. Her two guards had already been slaughtered, and now it was down to her and her alone. Making a decision, she climbed down the tree. She would regret that action for the rest of her life...

**If you were dissatisfied with the end of _Inheritance _please check out and join my Facebook page or blog. **

**http:/ /www. facebook. com /pages /The-Varden /278259868877682**

**http:/ the-varden. Blogspot .com/**

**Just take out the spaces.**


	62. Chapter 62 Mooneater

Day 62

Character-Angela

Words-116

She took a long drag from the pipe that had been passed to her by the neighboring Urgal before passing it to the Kull next to her. "You see that-that thing up there?" she said slowly, drawing out each words while pointing to the large luminescent orange moon overhead. The surrounding Urgals nodded. "Doesn't it just look like a big ball of cheese? Gods- I'm hungry. You- you know what? I'm just go-going to eat it. Right now. I'm just going to- going to fly up there, grab a- uh- a- uh a big hunk of that moon cheese and eat it." Angela declared, the smoke from the dim fire and the pipe billowing around her.

**Well my integrity was just questioned while writing this. Never text your friend that "It is so hard writing Angela and a bunch of Urgals stoned...", especially when you go to one of the druggiest school is Arizona. I wasn't sure about this one, but how else would you get the name 'Mooneater'?**


	63. Chapter 63 The tilt of the Earth

Day 63

Character- Eragon

Words-133

"The sun seems to disappear rather fast these days." Eragon stated. He stood atop one of the towers in the recently renamed city of Illera, Arya by his side. Saphira and Firnen flew above the city, playfully battling one another.

"Tis the tilt of the world that causes the sun to appear for longer and shorter periods of time. We celebrate it every year, the shortest day of the year, that is." Murmured Arya as she watched the rapidly dissenting sun.

"What day is that?" a look of interest appearing on his face.

"In a fortnight, it is called Winter solstice. We celebrate it by giving gifts and such. You will enjoy it much, I am sure." The sun had completely passed beyond the horizon, leaving the city cloaked in darkness once more.


	64. Chapter 64 To build a castle

Day 64  
Character- Roran  
Words-128

The carcass of the village that used to be Carvahall blew gently in the wind. From his vantage point Roran could see what used to be his families farm, now no more then a pile of burnt sticks. A half a league north of his destroyed childhood home stood a hill. The bald hill was the tallest one in the immediate area. Nowhere near the size of the surrounding Spine, it still stood above the rest of the valley though. That hill was it. It would be where he would build the castle he and Eragon always fantasized about. It would be where he watched over Palencar Valley, where he would raise his family and even, hopefully, where he died of old age surrounded by his loved ones.


	65. Chapter 65 Sunrises after wartime

Day 65

Character- Eragon

Words-124

The sun broke over the horizon seeming like for the first time in days. It had been dark for so long. The shadow beast had almost consumed all of Alagaesia in darkness. Now it was gone. It had dissolved in to millions of pieces when they had destroyed it. So now for the first time in almost a year, he saw the sun rise and make it's accent up into the clear blue sky. Looking back upon memories, he laughed at his prediction. Sunrises and sunsets were more beautiful when war was over. At least when that war involved beasts of darkness. So as he sat on the Crags of Tel'naeir he watched the sun's movements, this time no master watched over his shoulder.


	66. Chapter 66 It starts again

Day 66

Character- Eragon

Words-113

Saphira drew closer to their shadowed enemy. Cloaked in darkness, neither he nor Saphira knew what it was. All he knew was that it was huge- far larger than Shruikan-, it flew and caused ultimate destruction wherever it went.

Eragon had been back in Alagaesia a mere fortnight before it appeared. He had been talking to his now woman of a niece, with Roran butting in occasionally, when the nearby scrying mirror had flickered to life. It was Arya on Firnen, behind her lay Elesmera... in flames and ruin. He immediately left the peaceful abode Roran had built and jumped on Saphira, ready to aid Alagaesia once again. And now, it was starting...


	67. Chapter 67 The death of an Aunt

Day 67

Character-Marian

Words-114

The last fleeting rays of the summer sun beat down upon her weary pale face. It cast shadows upon the many wrinkles that adorned her frail body. She was dying. She could feel it. Every small movement took ounces of her precious strength that was no longer in ample supply. Just two moons ago she had been up, weeding the fields and milking the cow, but this mysterious illness had taken her life away from her. She couldn't die, not now, not when her husband, son and nephew depended so much on her. Her thoughts and wishes were all for naught though, for in that very moment of despair, Marian, wife of Garrow, died.


	68. Chapter 68 Shared emotions

Day 68

Character-Arya

Words-167

She closed her mind to Firnen as much as she dared, only leaving a flicker of information able to trickle into her mind. That flicker of information was enough to cause both her and Eragon to blush as red as Thorn's ruby scales unfortunately.

Before Firnen's budding relationship with Saphira, she was not sure of her feeling for Eragon. Even during the attack of Uru'baen she saw him as no more than a young man, still more boy than man. But now...now she felt a strong desire to be with him, to be constantly near him. She had to struggle with herself continuously not to pounce him and do much of the same what Firnen did to Saphira.

When he asked her to stay, she almost said yes... almost. The connection Firnen shared with Saphira practically forced her to stay, yet... she had her duties in Elesmera. She had foolishly agreed to be Queen... and for that, she forfeited her relationship with the leader of the riders.

**You should all check out the facebook page 'The Varden' that I co-run with my friend known as Wolvshadow on here. The link is http:/ www. facebook. com/ pages /The-Varden /278259868877682 (Remove the spaces)**


	69. Chapter 69 Two years

Day 69

Character- Eragon

Words-98

Two years ago, to the day, he had found what appeared to be a blue stone while hunting in the Spine. After the 'stone' had hatched though, he discovered how truly wrong he had been, and how large the world actually was. Elves, Dwarves and Dragons existed! They were no longer some long forgotten story told by Brom the village storyteller. No, his father had opened up this awesome world to him in many ways. So that was why he stood here, on top of this hill so very near to Dras-Leona and just listened to the world.

**...**

**Well it has been two long years since I started this story. I have made more progress on it in these last six or eight months than ever before. I hope to have two more just as productive years. Happy new year, and thank you all for reading this story, you are the ones that made this possible, not me. I was ready to give this up after the first five entries but after my first review from izzybizzy333, I decided to continue. Also thank you to and Inkweaverabc who have reviewed for almost every chapter. **


	70. Chapter 70 Tasty Snagili

Day 70

Words-92

The small brown dragon flew up and out of the cauldron that housed Doru Araeba, snatching a Snalgli as it went by. The shell crunched in it's mouth as the mountains passed below, the ocean drawing nearer and nearer. The dragon dropped a hundred feet as it got over the salty and cold water. Behind it followed an equal size purple dragon. The Vast ocean now lay before them, the chopping waves churned the giant body of water as a mighty Nidhwal jumped out of the ocean, soon followed by it's mate.


	71. Chapter 71 Angela's tale

Day 71  
Character- Eragon  
Words-95

"Angela, who are you really? I don't want anymore excuses are avoidance's. I want to know and I grow weary of your games." Demanded Eragon.

Angela looked up quickly at Saphira, seeing if she could find some way out of this situation, Saphira simply growled at her and told her_ Answer him. _

She sighed in defeated before saying, "You best be sitting down, this will be a long story, for it is older then even Arya. This story begins nearly ten years before the fall of the riders." And with that, she began her tale.


	72. Chapter 72 Waiting for a return

Day 72

Character-Roran

Words-113

The yellow-orange sun drifted down upon the nearby mountains as Roran stood on the highest turret of his home. It had been years since he had seen his cousin, his hair now fully grey, and his skin wrinkly and tan from working under the sun for so many years. Yet Eragon never showed, never used the scrying mirror to contact his family, just silence. Every morning and every evening he stood in this very spot... simply watching and waiting, for what he did not know. Did not Eragon say he could never return? Shaking his head at himself, he turned to go back to his chambers with a rhythmic thudding in the air.


	73. Chapter 73 Intimidation

Day 73

Character- Brom

Words-112

The great white marble doors swung open as he neared them, as if by some unspoken command. The picture that behind the doors presented was one of simplicity with a touch of regality. With his little sapphire dragon on his left shoulder, he raised his right hand up to knock on the doorframe three times before entering. Directly in front of him sat the legendary rider Vrael and to his right sat a silver haired elf dressed in flowing golden robes. Bedsides the two vary large intimidating dragons in the background they were completely alone in the grand marble room. The room then echoed "Welcome Brom, son of Holcomb, to the riders."


	74. Chapter 74 Lost

Day 74

Character-Shruikan

Words-189

Who was he? Why were his scales black? How did he get here? Who was the boy-man breaking his mind and forcing him to do his bidding? He did not even remember hatching, he was just here, in this warm-sandy-cave-mountain. Around him were strangers and spirits. The older-ruby-scale dragon was the only one that was friendly. He would talk to him and even share the occasional not-horned-stripped-deer with him. The lifeblood colored spirit in 'man' form was pure evil. The spirits were straining to get out, wanting to just rip their prison-body to shreds along with everything near and far. Thus the spirit-man was angry, always angry. He never ate, never drank, he had never even seen him sleep. He just sat in one corner if the cave, studying various pieces of thin-trees pieces, as day by day passed. The larger-ruby-scale dragon's partner was cold. Never spoke to him, never acknowledged him, never even looked at him. He just threw the occasional meat scrap for his larger-ruby-scale dragon, which in turn got passed down to him. His 'master' as he was ordered to call him, was mad, purely mad.


	75. Chapter 75 Memories at midnight

Day 75

Character- Arya

Words-145

Midnight fluttered by at yet she could not sleep, instead she flung the covers of and stood up, not caring if she woke her handmaiden. Too many restless memories floated around throughout her mind, unsettled memories. Memories she would like to forget... yet they defined and shaped her life. She was too weak to refuse this queen-ship, too weak to save Faolin, too weak to follow Eragon in his journey east. Day after day and night after night, she berated and beat on herself for making those senseless decisions. The floor of Tialdari hall was uncommonly cold for this time of year. The world was finally changing. She and a number of elves could feel it. This time though, the change was not for good as it had been only decades ago when Galbatorix was defeated. Again evil was making its way into the world.


	76. Chapter 76 Bathtub

Day 76

Character- Roran-Katrina

Words-165

"What do you think it's for?" asked Roran, inspecting the depression in the floor of the Elven tree house. "I see a pipe and two knobs coming out from the wall... Perhaps it is some kind of wash basin for clothes.," he finally concluded.  
"No... Sweetheart, I don't think that is what it is for, do you see any kind of washboard around here?" Katrina replied.  
They both jumped as Eragon's voice came up behind them. "What are you two doing staring at the bathtub?" he had appeared silently behind them thanks to his elflike abilities.  
"Katrina here," Roran said pointing his thumb at his wife "thought it was a wash station for clothes, I was trying to assure her otherwise." with that Katrina rolled her eyes  
Eragon chuckled

"It is for washing yourselves, though you can wash clothes in it to if you can find a washboard somewhere in this city. I have always just found all the things I needed on my doorstep."


	77. Chapter 77 Katrina

Day 77

Character-Roran

Words-141

He pounded his hammer against the lock one last time before it finally broke open and released its hold on the door. He pushed the door open with a mighty heave. First, he saw only pure inky blackness, and then it appeared. The little light that Eragon's werelight offered reflected a minuscule amount of precious light into the room where he was currently standing. With that little light, he saw an irregularity partway up the wall. _Katrina!_ He burst forwards out of his haze, not even registering Eragon's murmurings in the adjacent room. He reached forwards and cupped Katrina's cheek in his non hammer wielding hand and whispered "Katrina." He raised the hammer to break her shackles when suddenly she woke up and screamed.

"Leave me alone you toothless bastards!" Now fully awake Katrina's Eyes focused, onto his. "Roran... you came."


	78. Chapter 78 The end

Day 78

Character- Murtagh

Words-117

It was truly the end of an era. Eragon Bromsson, Shadeslayer, Bane of the Raz'ac, Rider of Saphira, Vanquisher of snails, Leader and 'Father' to the riders was dead, killed saving his brother. Saphira Brightscales, first free dragon of the century and mother to the dragon race lay beside him, killed also saving Murtagh and Thorn. The true golden age of the riders was over. Now the very reason it had ended now was the leader of the riders. Murtagh sat astride Thorn, far above the funeral precision, far too ashamed to go down and join it. It was his fault, totally and completely his fault his brother and glittering blue dragon now lay dead. If only...


	79. Chapter 79 Insane

Day 79  
Character-Angela  
Words-106

They came today. They came to take me away to a happier place, so they say. No place is happier than my little herb shop with my special friend. A young boy came into my shop today, said his name was Evan, he was lying. His name is Eragon, I read the knuckle bones for him. He is a dragon rider. Oh no! They are here again! The meddling pointy eared people. They bring me special potions and tell me to drink them, it is good for my health. Wait... This isn't my little herb shop! I'm surrounded by trees and strange people! Help me Solembum!  
**  
Alzheimer's... Even Angela, the incredibly elusive character can get it. Eat you vegetables kids, and don't put on to much deodorant, Alzheimer's is not something to mess with.**


	80. Chapter 80 Candlelight

Day 80  
Character-Murtagh  
Words-139

Dim candlelight lit the dark cold passageway in front of his small little feet. The stone beneath his bare feet was rough and bitterly cold, but he had to find his mommy. The passageway got brighter the further he walked. Of to one side, his right he believed was the source of the light. He walked slowly towards it. A strange smell permeated the air, he had smelt it once before when coming to close to his father's chambers when he was not supposed to. The wooden door that barred his way was easily opened by his small hands. Light spilled out of the room while a gasp of surprise sprung up followed quickly by a masculine voice saying "Selena, I thought you hated it when I do that." Why was this strange man hugging his mommy like that?  
**  
And this is why Brom and Murtagh hate each other.**


	81. Chapter 81 Battles long ago

Day 81  
Character-Orik  
Words-155

The lone caw of a gore crow circling high above him was the only sound that permeated the air, save the crunch of old, dried and bleached bones beneath his feet. Random spits of green fire sprung up from the hellish red soil around him. He was on the Burning plains. A land forever cursed by war. All around him lay bones ranging from the smallest dwarf to the largest Kull. On one side of the field lay old rotting logs of wood from some ancient war machine. These remnants were from the battle of the Burning plains, during the war to overthrow the tyrant king Galbatorix. The current reign was not much better, by his standards. Queen Nasuada had married the traitorous rider Murtagh, and their spawn now ruled the Brodring kingdom. But... It was better then it had been under Galbatorix. So Orik now stood here, remembering the battle so many years ago.


	82. Chapter 82 Love at an old age

Day 82  
Character-Katrina  
Words-201

She coughed, a deep resounding cough that shook her to her very core, threatening to break her already fragile state of being. While Roran heated up a pot of special tea for her she sat in her rocking chair, made by Roran himself, knitting together a jumper for her newest grandson. Her hair had long since turned grey as had Roran's, but many years before hers had. He practically ran all of Palancar Valley, even at his ripe old age of 65. Their youngest son had tried to get him to retire, to pass the title on to someone else, but Roran still held strong in his position. She coughed again, this one even worse than the last, it would not be long now, she could feel it in her bones. Oh poor Roran, how would he function after her passing. She worried for him increasing more each day, for he fussed over her more and more each day. He hardly ever left her side anymore.

The cup of special tea that Angela had crafted soothed her throat and relieved the pain from her chest. She closed her eyes and slept. Roran's eyes peering into hers, slowly watching his beloved die.


	83. Chapter 83 The east

Day 83

Character-Eragon

Words-114

The days passed slowly. The sun rose in the east and fell in the west each and every day, in the same pattern at the same time. The landscape never changed, save the rolling amber hills that appeared in the distance occasionally. His Elvin companions jogged alongside him while Saphira soared above. The river had long since dried up and they had to abandon their well crafted vessel. A wave of homesickness washed over him. He hated the desert with a passion. Ever since his first hasty crossing of the Hadarac desert with Murtagh, the feeling had lingered with him. He could not go back though, he could never go back to Alagaesia now.


	84. Chapter 84 Over the Beor mountains

Day 84  
Character- Eragon  
Words-109

They were alone at last. It was simply him, Saphira and a blanket of shimmering stars above them. He looked up, remembering the constellations that Brom had taught him one night during their travels. Below Saphira's sapphire wings spanned the Beor mountains, imposing their grandeur and height above the rest of the world. Casting a spell to help him breath easier, Saphira soared higher and higher, above the Beor mountains. The air was quite cold for mid summer above the mountains, but he did not care. With the moon and stars above them and the majestic mountains below them, he was happy, they were the rulers of the sky!


	85. Chapter 85 Discovery

Day 85  
Character-Arya  
Words-139

The tall dark green trees soared high into the sky, but still Firnen flew higher. She had never been this far north in the forest before, she doubted many elves had. Ahead she saw a break in the tree line, clearly marked by a glittering silver body of water. As Firnen drew closer, she was able to see exactly how large this body of water was. It was no mere lake, it was an ocean. A swirling glittering silver ocean, but still an ocean. Amazement flowed over her. Now she saw where the Bay of Fundor got its odd colorings from. For all the other oceans she had seen were a deep blue color_. Firnen, do you realize what we have just discovered?_ she spoke as she watched giant blue and white icebergs float around in the silver ocean.


	86. Chapter 86 Idiocy

Day 86  
Character- Nasuada  
Words-141

Why? Why was he being so stupid! Eragon was presenting him a great opportunity; she had offered him an opportunity. He declined both though, in favor of running away to the north with his precious dragon. It just infuriated her! 'He needed some time alone, away.' is what he had said. Bullshit! He didn't want to face the truth that he had left behind. The fact that there was undeniably something between them. The fact that he had killed the dwarf king. The fact that he had, in a way, killed the last rider of eld. He was just too blind to see the opportunities in front of him. Yes, he would be under fire from the elves and the dwarves for a few years, but the benefits outweighed the costs. Why could no one get this through his thick skull?


	87. Chapter 87 Questions

Day 87  
Character-Eragon-Roran  
Words-164

The scrying mirror was cool beneath his fingers. "Draumr kopa" he spoke as an image of Katrina appeared.

"Eragon!" she spoke in surprise, "what can I do for you?"

"Actually I had a rather urgent question to ask Roran, could you fetch him for me please?" he asked fidgeting slightly.

"Of course, I will just be a few moments." the heels of her shoes clacked against the stone floor as she disappeared from view.

From the left Roran appeared. "What do you need Eragon?"

Still fidgeting Eragon spoke up. "Um... I know this is a rather odd question, but... Whatisahomosexual?" he spit out, his cheeks turning pink.

Roran coughed rubbing the back of his neck. "Did...did Father not go over that part with you?" Eragon shook his head. "Well Eragon... A homosexual is a person who likes..." the longer Roran spoke the redder Eragon's cheeks got. Behind Eragon, Roran could clearly see Saphira, on her back appearing to be whole-heartedly laughing at her rider.

**I don't mean to offend anyone by this, but I got to thinking while I was listening to 'the boy from oz."...**


	88. Chapter 88 A cold

Day 88  
Character- Arya  
Words-139

For what seemed like the hundredth time today she sneezed. Quickly grabbing her handkerchief, she attempted to blow her raw red nose. She had a cold, and she absolutely despised it. Her head ached her throat was sore, her nose was either stopped up, running or both, and on top of it all, she had piles and pile of scrolls to go over and sign. Could the nonexistent dwarf gods just kill her now please? She was an elf; she wasn't supposed to get sick. It must have been those human children that she had been around recently. She had visited her friend a neighboring queen Nasuada, who now had three children. Roran and his wife Katrina had also been visiting with their four children. She sighed before laying her weary head down on her desk. She hated colds.


	89. Chapter 89 Celebration

Day 89  
Character-Arya  
Words-126

Finishing the last braid in her ebony hair, she ran her fingers down her cream and green dress before running out the door to the forest. The grass was cool and moist beneath her bare feet as she ran towards the Menoa tree. She grabbed Faloin's hand and immediately joined in on the dancing. Today was the day of the elves landing in Alagaesia. 1000 years ago today the first elf had lay foot on Alagaesian soil. So they celebrated. Blues, reds, yellows, purples, oranges and every other color of the rainbow surrounded them. Whether it be the flowers, the lights or the food. She spun around in circles holding hand with another male elf while music played merrily in from the branches of the tree.


	90. Chapter 90 Super Brawl 46

Day 90  
Character- Eragon

Words-157

He sat in front of the scrying mirror, eyes glued to the figures on the 'screen'. It was the final match of the Arena for this year, it was Super brawl 46. It had been a brilliant idea on his part and great delivery on Nasuada's part. Of course it wasn't just Nasuada who had initiated the building the other monarchs all agreed to the idea, and the dwarves were more than happy to help with the construction. Blood soaked the sandy floor of the Arena, freely flowing out of the corpses. It was down to two now, an Urgal and a Werecat. It was an unlikely match if there ever was, nonetheless it was entertaining. The crowed cheered as the Werecat clawed the Urgals face to shreds. It was quickly thrown against a wall by it enemy, where it fell limp. Blood now seeped from the back of its head. The Urgals had won once again!

**I know I'm kinda a few days late with it, being that the Superbowl was two days ago, but I don't think it really matters. **


	91. Chapter 91 True madness

Day 91  
Character- Galbatorix  
Words-152

It could not be black, it could not be white. It could not be red nor green nor blue nor orange nor yellow and it must not be purple. Yet... It must be all these colors. Thus the color it came out was indescribable. For it was no color, but it was every color. And oh how he enjoyed looking at people's bodies, the organs and blood, mind you. He was especially interested in brain matter. What was it that made one person smarted or denser than someone else? It was obviously not the size of the brain. But perhaps all his corpses were quite dead, and how smart or dense could a dead person be? Sweet rolls were absolutely delicious! He ordered his cook to create a strict diet of sweet rolls and sweet cakes. There was everything from sweet roll soup to sweet roll cocktails and even sweet roll sandwiches.


	92. Chapter 92 Cats

Day 92  
Character- Arya  
Words-140

Her father had gotten her many things in the few brief years he had been part of her life, but her favorite gift had been her cat. It had been of the Dechagney breed, brown and blonde in color with one blue eye and one brown eye. She had named it Christine. Her mother had absolutely hatred the cat saying that it was a loud bug eyed nuisance, but she never paid her mother any mind. One day she saw a large black cat with a white patch over the right side of its face, fighting with Christine's mate, or at least her father said it would be the poor cat's mate. Christine stood up to the large black cat though and drove it way. Arya never did see that large black cat again in all the days she lived.

**Congrats to all of you who get the obvious reference, and to the few that get the reference to Susan Kay's novel, you are amazing.**


	93. Chapter 93 See you once more

Day 93  
Character- Islanzadi  
Words-103

The days pass, the months pass, seasons change, still you don't walk through the door. Dreams in the night convince me you're here, yet I wake up holding nothing but empty air. I've let hopes pass, let dreams pass, let them die.. Still I ache down to the core! If only I could see you... Touch you... Hold you once more, perhaps... Perhaps it would ease the pain. But the day starts, the day ends and time crawls by. Whispers of your voice haunt me, remind me of the memories not too painful to remember. If only I could see you once more.

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday... wouldn't let me in all day.  
**

**I don't own the song "till I hear you sing once more" from Love Never dies by Andrew Lloyd Webber. But I will admit I had the song stuck in my head and this is how I got it out.**


	94. Chapter 94 Music

Day 94  
Character- Nasuada

Words-150

She wiped a smudge off her magnifying glasses before putting them back on. The letters and runes in front of her eyes were still blurry; perhaps it was time to retire for the night. She sighed deeply before straitening her sore back. She stood up and blew out the majority of her burning candles, before taking a small candelabra with her to go to her sleeping chambers. As she walked with a still ever present Nighthawk by her, she smiled, remembering the wonderful entertainment that had occurred at dinner. A beautiful, pale young woman accompanied by a dark and mysterious masked man, had played and sang for the court. The young woman had had a marvelous voice, and the accompanist's talent swept many people (including her) into a calm, bright and wonderful world. It was by far the best music she had ever heard, and was likely to ever hear.

**If you haven't noticed, there have been a few Phantom of the Opera references in these last couple chapters. Sorry about that. I'm thinking about creating a Phantom version of Remember or something similar. So when I hit Chapter 100, there may be a drop off in updates.**


	95. Chapter 95 Beautiful hope

Day 95  
Character- Eragon

Words-101

The eastern sky lit up, bringing beauty and hope for the new day. A day without war, without strife and most importantly, with dragons. The sole survival of the race was no long upon Saphira's young shoulders. The hardest thing they faced in their future was finding a home for the dragon. He knew that he would find it somewhere though, it was out there... Somewhere. He just had to find that somewhere, somehow. By day, Saphira flew in far and wide circles across the land, and by night reassured him that they would find a place to finally call home.

**I was going to do a double update yesterday, but the site wouldn't let me log in again...**


	96. Chapter 96 Somewhere

Day 96  
Character- Eragon  
Words-164

It had been five and twenty years since they had left Alagaesia, and they had still not found a place to call home. Over the years, a few of the eggs had hatched for some of his Elvin companions. Blodgharm was now a proud rider of an amber male dragon named Erik.  
Sadly, they had still not found what they were looking for. The Hadarac desert seemed to stretch on for hundred of leagues to the east and south. The Beor Mountains had quickly tapered down into much smaller mountains, about the size of the Spine. To the north, there lay a great silver ocean, and as far as they had traveled east, it had eventually turned into a great forest.  
There seemed to be no moderation in this land though. All the mountains were surrounded by desert. There were no suitable mountains in the forest, nor had they explored the coast thoroughly enough yet. He could only hope they would find a home soon.


	97. Chapter 97 The farm

Day 97  
Character- Eragon  
Words-157

He slowly walked the old road with Arya at his side. Saphira flew with Firnen above the Spine, showing him it hidden wonders. Ahead he saw it come into view. Roran had built the farmhouse back board for board; he almost felt he was looking back in time, rather than the future. Not a league north sat a large bald hill, he could already see the construction starting on Roran's castle, the one they had dreamt of when they were but young boys. He pointed his finger at certain things, explaining to Arya their importance. Such as the small path in the woods to their right where Eragon had first kept Saphira hidden. They stepped up upon the porch, two rocking chairs sat next to the door. He briefly turned around and glimpsed an overwhelming flock of starlings. Tears pricked his eyes, remembering bittersweet memories. The smell of cinnamon rolls engulfed them as Roran opened the door.


	98. Chapter 98Beneath a moonless sky Part 1

Day 98  
Character- Eragon-Arya  
Words-128

Above her the slightest, smallest sliver of the moon shone feebly over the camp in the desert. To her right lay the river and on it the elfish boat Eragon had left on. Saphira flew with Firnen, enjoying their small amount of time together. She whispered Eragon's true name as quietly as possible. Moments after she heard a quiet gasp come from her right. _Eragon._ She quietly darted into his tent before she could be found out by the elfish sentinel. It was dark in the tent, to dark for even her to see. "Arya." It was not a question he asked as he sat up from his bedroll. She smiled at him before stealing to his side. She took his face in her hands and kissed him.


	99. Chapter 99 Beneath a moonless sky Part 2

Day 99  
Character-Arya  
Words-108

She gathered her clothes quietly and donned them. She whispered a goodbye in Eragon's slumbering ear. It was still dark outside. /good/ she slipped back out of the camp to the waiting Firnen. She jumped on his back and he took off. _Do you think we made the right decision? Leaving like this?_

It had not even been a day since they had departed from the ship destined to the east. Firnen flew nearly silently back to their own camp with the sleeping Roran and Katrina. _We had to little one. There was simply no other way. Something does not feel as it should in my bones though._


	100. Chapter100Beaneath a moonless sky part 3

Day 100  
Character- Eragon  
Words-196

In the distance a mighty green dragon flew directly towards them. It was them. It had been nearly twenty years since he had last seen them. The familiar feeling of adoration fluttered in his heart accompanied by a slight twinge of hurt. A night beneath a moonless sky had been the very last time he had seen Arya. He had thought she had changed her mind when he saw her that night, but woke up to find her gone instead. As Firnen drew closer he saw not just one person one his back, but two. He frowned in confusion while the dragon landed. Arya gracefully climbed off her dragon before helping what appeared to be a child of no more then ten winters old. As they approached, he studied the child. He had unruly brown hair, hazel eyes, slightly pointed ears- no it couldn't be! Could it?

He had no more time to think about it as Arya and the boy had reached him. Saphira took off the ground followed by Firnen. "Eragon." Arya spoke.

"Arya." He knelt down to the boy's level, "and who are you?"

Arya answered for the boy. "He is... your son, Brom."

**And this dear readers is where the updates drop off. I am moving my focus over to a new story. The new story is going to be an Inheritance cycle/Phantom of the Opera crossover. It will be in the Phantom of the Opera category before being moved over to its very own section when it is finished. I will still update this story if my muse strikes me, but no more daily updates, sorry. **


	101. Chapter 101 Going back

Day 101  
Character-Eragon  
Words-126

He wondered, how could Angela's prophesy really be true? How would he not ever go back to Alagaesia? Even now, he longed to go back, to bounce his niece on his knee and spoil her greatly, to be in the Spine to just be there, to merely spend time with his friends. The elves only spoke to him if it was needed, so he only conversed with Saphira and a few of the Eldunari on a regular basis. Perhaps... perhaps once the Riders were fully established, with a few more riders, he could travel back. The eggs would really have to start cracking, but surely, with the guidance of the elves, they would be fine for a few months without him... Yes he would do that.

**Didn't expect me back so soon eh? Honestly, my story stats have never been as low as they have been for the past two days since I first started. So lucky you!... But seriously, you guys need to check out my other stories. I just started this other one; it's an alternate_ Inheritance_ with a bit of a twist thrown in, it's called 'Fish out of water'.**


	102. Chapter 102 Misery

Day 102  
Character-Arya  
Words- 95

Everyday slipped by her. Ever night spent tossing and turning, unable to shut down her thoughts enough to sleep. Her waking dream haunted her when she finally would manage to sleep. Everyday gone by was another one wasted. A day she could merely enjoy being by his side. She missed him. His constantly mussed brown hair, the gentle smile the adorned his still somewhat boyish face, and most of all she missed his easy going and always helpful temperament. What she would give to just fly away on Firnen and forget the pain of Alagaesia.


	103. Chapter 103 The Varden

Day-103

Character-Original

Words-147

"We must not let him stand for this injustice!" roared Allana Kingkiller. "People of the Varden, People of Surda, the free Peoples of Alagaesia, Elves, Dwarves, Werecats, Urgals, Kull, Dragons and Dragon Riders! All-"

"Don't forget witches!" Chimed in Angela

"And witches. All of us stand here today for one reason..." Allana was cut off again.

"Wait why exactly are we here again? I understand the end of _Inheritance _sucked, but are we going to hold him at sword point and have him rewrite it? Is that what our mission is?" asked Blair the Vanquisher of snails. "Seems kind of weird to me." She shrugged her shoulders and gestured for Allana to continue her speech.

Allana sighed, "Now if I may continue, we are her today to let Christopher Paolini know his great folly: Writing that so called _ending_ for _Inheritance._ Now all true fans forward MARCH!"

**Yeah... I will admit it's sort of random. But check out this page! http: / .com/ pages /The-Varden / 278259868877682** (Remove spaces)


	104. Chapter 104 Saint Patrick

Day 104  
Character-Orik  
Words-107

"And so Knurlan Patrick stood upon the bleak shore of the distant land surrounded by his mocking comrades, their stomachs growling with hunger. Ignoring the disbelievers Patrick got down on his knees and began praying to Sindri for sustenance. He finished his prayer, the disbelievers still mocking him, when a herd of wild pigs ran  
in front of them. Eager to fill their far to empty stomachs they immediately killed the pigs. From that day forth none of those knurlan ever disbelieved again.  
That my dear children is why we celebrate Saint Patricks day. Without that prayer on the distant shore, Galbatorix may have still been alive."

**A day behind again... I know. I hope I didn't offend any** **Leprechauns out there with my Dwarven retelling :)**


	105. Chapter 105 The blue box

Day 105

Character- Angela

Words- 101

"There! All finished!" Angela exclaimed. The bright blue hat with the word 'Raxacoricofallapatorius' on it sat in her hands. "Ooh he will be pleased with this one, he will." She opened up her bag and put her knitting things near the middle, while the finished hat went at the very top. She opened one of the many closet doors that littered the temporary palace. On it was inscribed, _'__Adrift upon the sea of time, the lonely god wanders from shore to distant shore upholding the laws of the stars above.' _She closed the mysterious inscribed door, Solembum hot on her heels.

**It's been over two weeks, I know. I hate it when my life catches up to me. Oh well, only a month and a half left of school at least. Allons-y!**


	106. Chapter 106 Unclosed endings

Day 106

Character- Eragon

Words-266

"He's dead Eragon, Roran is dead." As Katrina spoke numbness overtook Eragon, his thoughts going a hundred miles an hour, yet they also were standing completely still.

His mouth hung completely open, his jaw dropping slowly. "H-how?" he choked out.

"Someone found yesterday morning in the barn stone cold dead. Nobody was able to identify the cause of death, he's just dead." Katrina's face was blank, betraying no emotion, shadowing Eragon's own regained neutral face. "I had him cremated last night and we spread his ashes in the Anora river this morning."

Trying to bite back his overwhelming emotions, he managed to speak. "And you just thought to tell me now, of my cousin- nay my _brother's _death?"

"I am sorry Eragon, I am so sorry."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Rain poured down harshly from above, pounding onto his skin. Saphira landed harshly is the slick mud of the island Eoam. Through the thick curtain of rain, he saw a figure. The figure drew closer are Eragon got off Saphira's now very large back. Eragon turned around once his feet touched the ground, the figure now much more distinguishable. Finally he saw a face, a wrinkled and weathered face, a long silver beard hid the man's lower portion of his face. The man's broad shoulders were hunched over from age, and his feet bare. It was not those features on the man that startled Eragon, nor the vaguely familiar hammer that sat on the man's waist. But it was the man's grey eyes that boor into Eragon's own brown ones. _


	107. Chapter 107 I'm so sorry

Day 107

Character- Solembum

Words-92

"Don't look in their eyes, don't turn your back on them and whatever you do don't blink." A man appeared by his side suddenly.

"What are they?" Solembum asked verbally for he was not in his cat form. His eyes trained on the stone statue in front of them.

"They're called Weeping Angels. And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but there is nothing I can do to save you." The brown haired man spoke first to the Werecat and next to a guard who was now in the grasp of the statue.


	108. Chapter 108 Walks along the sand

Day 108  
Character-Arya  
Words-166

Fog had sunk low around the open cove, it shores covered in soft yellow-white sand. Arya stood at the eastern border of Surda. The Beors shot up high into the sky at her left while the water lapped at the sandy beach in front of her and to her right. Above her flew Firnen keeping constant vigil. The fog obscured most of her surroundings, making it hard for even her keen eyes to see. Her ears were never mistaken though. To her right along the soft yellow-white sand, a man ran. He broke through the fog quickly making a beeline back behind her to the forest. He was a man like no other she had seen. Pinching her arm, she shook her head and continued her walk along the water. A little while later Firnen dropped down from above. Amidst the noise of his wing beats, she could have sworn she heard a wheezing-thumping noise. One again she shook her head, she must be going mad.


	109. Chapter 109 A rabbit

Day 109  
Character- Eragon  
Words-114

The trees seemed to have grown around the not so well worn path, making it seem even smaller then it already was. The almost full moon shone brightly directly overhead as a large rabbit bounded forwards right in front of his feet. If not for his few years of practice he would have not been able to quickly reach down, grab the bunny by its gargantuan ears, and twist and break it's neck. If not for his practice, his family would miss yet another meal. Hanging the rabbit off his belt, he continued on in search for tracks that would lead him to an animal that would sustain his family for over a week.


	110. Chapter 110 Blisters

Day 110  
Character-Roran  
Words-136

The sun had risen mere hours ago, as it was not quite midday, yet his calloused hand were already bleeding from numerous blisters that lined his hands. He had just finished harvesting a row of potatoes; mind you a long row, and now his hands had finally  
lost the battle that had been waging since sunrise this morning. Telling his father he was going to refill his water skin, he jogged from the field to the little house. The boards squeaked under his boots as he went into the cozy kitchen. Snatching a rag, he dunked it in the water barrel and cleaned his bloody hands before wringing out the rag and tying it along with another damp one around his throbbing hands. He filled up his water skin before he left and went back outside.


	111. Chapter 111 Childish laughter

Day 111  
Character-Arya  
Words-90

Wind rustled through the mighty pine branches of Du Weldenvarden, sprinkling Arya's head with dead needles and bird droppings alike. She shook her head and brushed off her shoulders before grabbing Faolin's hand in her own and running. Her small feet padded against the hard packed dirt as their childish laughs permeated the air. Suddenly thunder roared and within seconds, rain was pouring down through the many branches of the trees and onto them. She shrieked and pulled her friend to cover under a large boulder, laughing the whole way.


	112. Chapter 112 The fall

Day 112  
Character- Ismira  
Words-144

The sound of the falls deafened her ears to all other noise as she walked towards the edge of the river, the mossy grass slick and soft under her bare feet. Her hands, legs and feet were bleeding profusely from the struggle of a climb she made. Her face still stung and had started to swell in the shape of a large man's hand; she closed her eyes and put one foot in the river. Forcing her self to keep going into the icy, bone chilling water one step at a time. This was it, no longer could she live as she had, this was the end. Katrina would be in the good hands of Elain and Horst. The water was past her waist now. She relaxed at let the current carry her down the river, over the edge and into death's waiting arms.

**So I just watched 'Cars 2' last night. Was I the only one stifling laughter when the were cheering 'Lemon's unite!'?**


	113. Chapter 113 A parade of sorts

Day 113  
Character- Uru'baen citizen  
Words-101

Shiny armored men rode glossy horses down the street. Hundreds of people lined the street along both sides. He grabbed his daughter under her arms and hoisted her onto his broad shoulders. Pushing through the crowd, he moved up to the front, as close as they could get to where the coronation was going to be. His daughter squealed in delight when she saw the enormous, glittering, sapphire dragon resting by the stage. He tickled her leg, before turning to face the end of the street where soon to be Queen Nasuada came riding forth with a smile on her face.


	114. Chapter 114 A storm

Day 114  
Character- Roran  
Words-110

Waves rose and fell, a hundred feet tall. Thunder crashed all around, while lightning flashed to close for comfort. He was deaf and blind to all these things though, focusing only on the two pale hands clinging to the rail. Wind howled, and grey-blue water sprayed all around him. He could only see her thin arms and weary face when it was illuminated by the lightning. Fire raged through the sails, quickly being put out by the rain and sea water. She closed her eyes, and when the boat jerked up again, her fingers uncurled from the rail. His mouth froze in an unspoken yell as she was swept away.

**I've been a horrible authoress haven't I? Nearly three month without the slightest peep from me. I honestly have no excuse but that my muse is sorely absent and fleeting. My online school just sucked it right out. I am really trying to get back into it, I promise.**


	115. Chapter 115 They keep killing Katrina!

Day 115

Character- Katrina

Words-137

Her eyes widened in shock, her mouth a black gaping hole, not believing what had just happened. She clutched her side trying to staunch the bleeding. It was no use; her side was squirting out blood it seemed, by the gallons. She gasped and fell to her knees, nameless words falling out of her mouth. Her vision started going blurry, then the edges, black. The front door opened and in stepped Roran. His eyes searched around the room for her. One word fell out of his mouth, "No." Running over to her, he caught her as she began to fall back, her strength falling out of her side. He cradled her to his body as she gasped and black encased her vision, and she passed from the world, her killer already fleeing as fast as humanly possible.


	116. Chapter 116 Wine

Day 116

Character- Katrina

Words-196

She took a bite of her chicken before washing if down with a sip of wine. She then continued her polite conversation with some lord or other. "I see no reason to increase the taxes yet again for the people of-" her sentence was interrupted by a sudden loud cough that came out of her throat. She took a long sip from her wine this time. "Please excuse me. As I was sayi-" she coughed once, twice, a third time. "Water, fetch me water" she gasped out to a nearby servant. She drank more of her wine, trying to clear her throat. Roran looked at her with clear concern in his eyes.

"Are you all right, my love?" he asked

"I am fine." her sentenced was punctuated by ten coughs this time. She drank still more of her wine. Her breathing was coming in small burst now. She coughed after every other breath, trying to allow for air to pass to her lungs. She started coughing violently now. The whole feast was staring at her now while Roran shouted for someone, anyone help her. She coughed again, her hands around her neck, face blue, and collapsed.

**Virtual peanut butter cookies to anyone who knows what other book (and soon to be T.V.) death this is similar to.**


	117. Chapter 117 The passing of time part 1

Day 117

Character- Eragon

Words-102

The bright waters of the Anora River sparkled next to the verdant green valley. For the first time in far too many years to count, he saw Carvahall and Palencar valley by extension, from the air. Where once a just a small farm house and barn stood, now a stout but old castle lay. A few bricks here and there were now crumbling he could tell, the closer he and Saphira got. The people were long gone for one reason or another though. Saphira landed in the courtyard, her bulk hardly fitting. She went to look around the outside, he the inside.


	118. Chapter 118 The passing of time part 2

Day 118

Character-Eragon

Words- 138

The brick were worn smooth from the hundreds of feet over the years. Along the walls almost every brick was either cracked or smoothed, Eragon walked farther in. A white werelight floated above his head, illuminating the area around him. A large empty room that once appeared to be some kind of waiting room stood to his right whereas to his left was a 'throne' room. He smiled, even hundreds of years later, it was exactly as He and Roran had envisioned. A stable, armory and forge were situated in a courtyard that was surrounded by the rest of the castle. Grass, vines, trees and many other forms of plant life had grown over it in the years in had been unoccupied though. _Little one, one may want to come and look at this…_


	119. Chapter 119 The passing of time part 3

Day 119

Character- Eragon

Words-118

_No… Roran. _Eragon sank to his knees.

_Little one, you knew this would happen if you came back to Carvahall. You are a rider; you will outlive almost everyone you know. You cannot pick and choose who lives and who dies, that is not who you are. _Warm air ruffled his shaggy hair as Saphira lowered her head.

_I know Saphira, it is just that the physical representation hurts more than the knowledge sometimes. _He reached out his hand and ran it over the rough grey stone that stood mockingly in front of him. To the side stood Katrina's grave a behind laid countless more, nieces, nephews, grandnieces and grandnephews and far too many other generations. Eragon wept.


	120. Chapter 120 Will she?

Day 120

Character-Roran

Words-111

His palms were sweating as he knocked on the back door to the butchers. He waited for what seemed like an eternity, but was surely only seconds. Thoughts raced through his head a hundred miles an hour. _What would she think of him after this? Was he asking this of her to soon? What would her father do if he found out?_ The sound of the hinges on the door broke him from his frantic train of thought. Her copper hair and pale skin flashed in front of him as she darted outside. She smiled at him and took his hand. He asked four words, "Do you want to?" She nodded.

**Oh lord it has been a long, long time. I have no excuse other than last school year was horrendous and I was working all summer saving to buy my own vehicle. I am hoping I can get into a regular posting schedule again, but there is no telling seeing as how I just started a new school year on Tuesday. **


	121. Chapter 121 Facing Reality Part 1

Day 121

Character- Murtagh

Words-108

All of Alagaesia lay before him. It had been many years since his eyes had laid sight on it. Wind pushed his hair around, blocking his view from Thorn's back for a few seconds. Huffing in irritation, he tucked it behind his ears. He would have to trim it before they reached the capitol. Thorn's wings pumped underneath him, propelling them closer to the very thing he had avoided out of shame for years, Illirea. The once village, now city of Carvahall lay before them, Thorn started angling his flight downwards. Just because they needed to visit the capitol, didn't mean they had to visit the capitol _now._


	122. Chapter 122 Facing Reality Part 2

Day 122

Character- Murtagh

Words-139

The city was quiet when they arrived. A somber air seemed to lie over the entire city. Thorn landed as softly as he could but a dull thud still permeated from the ground despite his best efforts. Nobody came out to greet them, so Murtagh decided to investigate for himself.

He wandered around the castle for a few minutes; the servants were nowhere to be found. Suddenly he heard a not to well stifled sob coming from a room to his right. He opened the door, an almost tangible wave of grief flowed engulfed him as soon as he did. A woman who was once the spitting image of her mother sat next to a bed holding the limp hand of a very aged man. She looked up at him as he entered the room. "You were too late."


	123. Chapter 123 Facing Reality Part 3

Day 123

Character- Murtagh

Words- 138

"Uncle Murtagh! Uncle Murtagh! Come and see me!" A little voice called at him. He had been in Carvahall for little more than a week at this point. Roran's great grandchildren had no problem warming up to him nearly immediately. Ismira remained aloof as ever since their first meeting though. He himself regretted not being a few minutes quicker, but for Ismira it was unforgivable. The old woman had refused to speak to him after those first four words. He looked at the young boy in front of him, more accurately above him. Neal, Roran's great grandson, was currently sitting atop Thorn's head. Murtagh smirked

_You hardly even let me do that. _He said to Thorn.

"Very good Neal! Now the question is: how are you going to get down?" Illirea could wait, right now he had _family_.


	124. Chapter 124 Where is she?

Day 124

Character- Brom

Words-95

He stood upon the stone bridge looking at the rushing water below. Ice gathered on the banks of the stream as the cool winter water broke through it. A red rose that he had clipped this morning rested in his hand. This was the second year now that he had not been able to find her. He laid the rose on the rail of the bridge and turned his back. Snow began falling as he began the long trek back to the castle. One day he hoped she might be there as she once promised.


End file.
